


Making a Home

by krae_nn



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Post-Break Up, Romance, idk if anyone has done this before?? pls lmk, jason loves whizzer, marvin and whizzer make a home, marvin isn't an ass, marvin pov but it switches back and forth tbh because im not a professional lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krae_nn/pseuds/krae_nn
Summary: Two years ago, Whizzer made the easy choice to pack up and leave. But Whizzer doesn't want easy any more. Whizzer wants love. - Snapshots of Marvin and Whizzer adjusting to life together again, post break-up. Modern AU.





	Making a Home

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello! this piece took me wayyy too long to do - i'vve spent days on this and have come to the conclusion i will never be satisfied with any of my work. anyway, i *think* this is gonna be a series of one shots rather than a proper chapter fic - because i'm afraid of commitment whoops. 
> 
> also i have a fear that this has been done already so PLEASE lmk!!
> 
> but alright i'm shutting up, enjoy~~

Marvin wouldn’t have gone to Jason’s baseball game given the option. Baseball’s _stupid_ , he hates the sport, because really, why would anyone waste time watching people with terrible accuracy attempt to hit baseballs for 3 hours straight? It takes no calculation, no brainwork, and you just run. If he had wanted to see people run, he could just pay people to ask Mendel questions and watch him flee in despair while getting a laugh out of it. But _baseball?_   _It’s so mind-numbingly boring_ , he thinks, and opens his mouth to say so.

But then Jason looks up at Marvin, eyes bright and almost pleading - and the excuse that’s on the tip of Marvin’s tongue fails him, just departs from him completely.

Instead, he reaches out and ruffles Jason’s bed of curly hair.

“Of course, kiddo,” Marvin says, and tries not to cringe as he continues, “wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Jason raises an eyebrow ( _he’s not stupid, Marv_ ), but wraps his arms around Marvin’s midriff.

“Thanks,” Jason says, voice muffled against Marvin’s jacket.

Marvin hugs him back, tightly - and thinks that if Jason asked him to give him the world, he’d take the next rocket out to space to rope the moon and stars for him too.

\---

Marvin’s been told many things over his years. He’s been told that men get what they deserve. He’s been told that love is the most beautiful thing in the world. He’s been told that time heals everything, even a broken heart.

So Marvin doesn’t understand why, after two _(2)_ whole years, seeing Whizzer make angles sing in his head. Makes him want to serenade Whizzer with stupid pop love songs, wants to attach a “Do Not Touch, Property of Marvin” sign with lights on Whizzer’s body so no one looks at _his Whizzer_.

In fact, it takes everything in him to stop himself from going over and proclaiming his undying love for him right there on the bleachers, screw the damn baseball game( _has he mentioned he hates baseball?_ ).

So when Whizzer sits himself in front of Marvin (okay, so maybe he was kinda forced to sit in front of Marvin), Marvin hops up from his seat, and attempts casual conversation while trying to hide his clammy palms. When Whizzer goes to show Jason how to actually swing the bat, Marvin rehearses his next lines over and over in his head because he’s only got one chance to get Whizzer Brown back, and damn it all if he screws it up.

Marvin’s visibly sweating when Whizzer returns to his seat.

“So, uh,” Marvin nudges Whizzer’s foot, gently and shyly, “would it be possible to see you -“ _or to kiss you_ , Marvin thinks, “or to give you a call?”

It’s not till he sees Whizzer’s widened eyes that Marvin realizes that he might have said the _kiss you_ part out loud.

The crack of a wooden bat connecting with a baseball distracts the both of them, but Marvin’s giddy, almost delusional with happiness because Whizzer’s grabbing on to his arm as they watch Jason run( _jog slowly_ ) back to base.

\---

It takes almost no time at all for them to readjust. The first date is awkward, because, as it turns out, Marvin’s never actually taken Whizzer out on dates. Not like this. They never had the freedom to go out into town freely, for (mostly Marvin’s) fear of running into Trina and Jason.

But things are different now. Marvin’s trying to show Whizzer he’s changed, that he wants this, that he’s okay with figuring out this - _their_ \- relationship together.

They’re sitting opposite each other in a upscale restaurant down in Brooklyn, surrounded by other couples who seem much older and who talk about things too ordinary for Marvin and Whizzer’s dynamic. (They’ve never been normal, they know that.) They make small talk about the weather, the odd job, paintings that are plastered on the walls of the restaurant. They make jokes about the other people who sit too solemnly and hold wine glasses with pointed pinkies, with napkins carefully draped over tailored pants and glitzy dresses.

It takes half an hour, a partly eaten mushroom crostini and two glasses of wine for Whizzer to suggest they _get the hell out of there_ , and Marvin swiftly anchors a 20 dollar bill under his drink, grabs Whizzer’s hand, and marches out.

It’s a Friday evening, so they find Jason stretched out on the couch watching reruns of the Sopranos.

“What happened to the fancy dinner you were gonna win Whizzer back with, dad?” Jason deadpans, not bothering to look up from the screen.

Marvin blushes a little, looking sideways to Whizzer, who smirking so smugly Marvin wants to pull his hair out in embarrassment.

“Yeah, babe,” Whizzer says loudly, cocking his hips, “what happened to that?”

At the sound of Whizzer’s voice, Jason perks up.

“Whizzer!” Jason squeals, and leaps over the couch to tackle the man in a hug. Marvin can’t help but smile at the sight of his two favorite boys embracing.

“Well,” Whizzer looks from Marvin to Jason in his arms, “Since grand- romantic-gesture night was kind of a flop, whaddaya say we play some banana grams?”

Whizzer and Marvin let Jason win, although if they were honest - Jason might’ve won even if they were playing to win. Whizzer lets out an exaggerated sigh when Jason announces, "BANANAS!" proudly, and pretends to sweep his tiles away in rage.

“I don’t know if my pride could be any more wounded tonight,” Whizzer says dramatically, and stands up. “First a lousy date, then losing to _a twelve year old_? I’m going to the bathroom to bathe my wounds.” He sends a playful withering glare at the father-son duo, and struts off. Marvin and Jason blink at each other before dissolving into giggles. Jason starts to pack up the plastic tiles, and Marvin silently joins him on the floor.

After a beat passes, Jason states, “I like having Whizzer around.”

Marvin looks up at him, and can’t stop the smile that forms on his face. “Yeah?” Jason nods.

“I do too,” Marvin admits, “a lot.”

They continue to pack in silence before Jason pipes up again. “Are you gonna ask him to move in?”

This time, Marvin is so thrown off balance  that he has to place a hand on the floor to brace himself.

“Move - you want Whizzer to move in?” Marvin repeats. He shouldn’t be shocked by the question, Jason’s always liked Whizzer, but this seems a little… forward. Jason just looks at his father, with a kind of assertiveness Marvin only has himself to blame for.

“Do you want to break up with Whizzer again?” Jason asks. Marvin’s gaping at his son, but shakes his head. _Of course not. He'd never let Whizzer leave his sight if he could allow it._

“So man up,” Jason says with a roll of his eyes, “Mendel asked mom to marry him. I think he had it tougher.” Marvin stares down at the floor.

“It’s not that easy,” Marvin says softly. Jason scoffs.

“He loves you, dad,” Jason says pointedly, “he looks at you different. He’s not gonna say no. And you’re nicer around him.” Marvin huffs, but nods slowly. _Point taken._

They hear the bathroom door open, and Jason goes back to stuffing tiles into the yellow banana bag. “God, it’s like I’m the only grown up around here.”

  
\---

 

Saturday mornings in are Marvin’s favorite. Especially when Whizzer sleeps over. They’re hushed whispers and careless lovemaking, light touches and soft kisses. It’s a stark contrast to Marvin pressing a quick kiss to Whizzer’s forehead in an effort to rush off to work during the weekdays. 

This time, instead of their usual weekend morning activities, they end up relaxing shirtless in the dining room after waking up; a black coffee in front of Marvin and a cup of tea for Whizzer. They’re sitting adjacent from one another, and Marvin’s got a hand in Whizzer’s, playing idly with his fingers as Whizzer reads the news when Marvin decides to say it. 

“I think you should move in.” 

Whizzer chokes on his tea, almost sputtering. Marvin watches him, wordlessly. Not exactly the reaction he was hoping for, but he  _had_  sprung the suggestion on an early Saturday morning. Whizzer probably hasn’t even given a thought to the day’s events, much less such a permanent notion.

“You want me to move back in with you?” Whizzer asks. His tone is funny, and he says this almost as a sentence more than a question.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Marvin sighs at the question.

“Why not?” He challenges. Whizzer bites his lip.

“We’re doing fine like this,” Whizzer says, getting up from his chair to move closer to Marvin, “plus I come over all the time anyway, it’s like I’m living with you. I don’t need to move my stuff officially to live with you, and I dunno, we tried this before - “ Whizzer’s cut off by a kiss.

“Whizzer,” Marvin breathes against his lips, his hands grasping Whizzer’s biceps, “Whizzer, please.” He pulls away to look directly into Whizzer’s eyes. “It’s different now. You know that. Jason’s missed you, and I… I’ve wasted so much time. I’ve wasted two years.” Marvin turns away, anger suddenly bubbling up.

“Two  _whole damn years,_  Whizzer,” and Marvin’s almost yelling while he paces the living room floor, arms moving wildly in gesture, “we could’ve spent so much time together! I mean, God, Whizzer, it’s not like we’re young anymore, let’s not kid ourselves. My wife - my  _ex-wife’s_  married, for crying out loud - we could be so much more than just starting out - and Jason’s almost thirteen,  _thirteen_ , Whizzer, he’s becoming a man. I just,” Marvin stops abruptly and turns to Whizzer, who’s silent, watching Marvin with startled eyes.

“I just need to make up the time I lost with you,” Marvin whispers. His anger leaves him just as suddenly as it came, and desperation takes over. He feels tears coming to the surface (he’s been crying a lot more these two years), and he stands there staring at his lover.

The scene feels familiar to Whizzer somehow, and with a start, Whizzer realizes why. The day they broke up two years ago was so similar - Marvin yelling at Whizzer, expecting him to stay, to fight for them - and yet, something in Marvin's eyes is different. There's something else besides desperation, and it takes a while before Whizzer can name it.

It's  _fear_ , he realizes. 

“My life’s almost complete,” Marvin is telling Whizzer, his voice strangled. “I have a brilliant son, wonderful neighbors, and Trina and I made up - you’re the only one who was missing from my life for a long time, and god, Whizzer, I just want you. That's all I want - is you.”

Whizzer swiftly closes the gap between them to stand in front of Marvin, holds Marvin’s waist and rubs smooth circles into his skin. Marvin stills, but he looks at Whizzer with such a yearning that Whizzer feels his breath catch.

“Marvin,” Whizzer presses meaningful kisses to his cheek, forehead, lips in that order. Whizzer watches as Marvin slowly shuts his eyes, and god - Whizzer thinks there's no possible way he could love him more.

“Marv,” Whizzer repeats, and Marvin looks at Whizzer to meet his steady, confident gaze. 

Two years ago, Whizzer had packed up his suitcase and left. There had been no love in this household - choosing what he had to do wasn't an issue. Leaving was the easy part. Whizzer had always been an independent man, after all. Love was for kids, a cute bedtime story to put them to sleep. Whizzer hadn't loved Marvin. Whizzer always chose the most convenient route, and two years ago, staying with Marvin would've been another hell altogether. Two years ago - Whizzer wanted easy. And god knows _l_ _oving_ wasn't easy. Staying wasn't easy. 

But now - Whizzer doesn't want easy anymore. Whizzer wants love. And Whizzer realizes, with gratification, that this time, choosing isn't an issue for him either.

Whizzer runs a hand through Marvin’s hair, and smiles. “I’ll pack tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys have any suggestions for hc's or a group dynamic you'd like to see including the lesbians from next door, please don't hesitate to comment or send an ask to my tumblr: @singwithfinality :)
> 
> kudos and feedback is GREATLY appreciated :)


End file.
